User blog:PegasusMan/Endless Love: Chapter 1 - A Daily Schedule
PRE - ''Endless Love'' takes place fifteen years after the events of Infinite Love. The story is told from Eleanor and Gaz's point of view. The heading in each chapter will tell you who's point of view it is being told from. Eleanor- When I wake up, I’m greeted with the loud sound of my alarm clock. I lift my arm out of the covers, and slam my hand down on the top, giving myself five more minutes of sleep. But I know I’ll have to get up sometime. I groan. I slide out of bed, take a quick shower, and then get dressed. I do my hair with great precision, as always. Picking up my favorite brush nearby, I comb out the tangles in my hair, saying “Ow!” in the process. When I finish brushing, I look in the mirror at myself. My hair is long, so it runs down my back except for my bangs. They rest right above my eyes. Right before I finish up, I slide a black ribbon in my hair. I then leave the mirror, leave my room, and run down the stairs barefoot. When I get to our kitchen, my Mom has already made my brother’s breakfast, along with mine. “Hey, Mom,” I say. I look at our plates on the table. My Mom has served Big Eggs with some other of my favorite breakfast sides. “Good morning, Ellie,” she responds. “Sleep well?” I take my seat. “Yeah, okay I guess. Where’s Gaz?” He’s my younger brother, who usually gets up before I do. As soon as I say that, he comes down the stairs. “Right here,” he says. “I had a dream.” “About what?” I ask. “Girls? Like Suzanne?” I always tease Gaz about his crush, a girl named Suzanne who lives nearby us. Gaz takes his seat next to me. “I don’t like her, Ellie!” he yells back. “When will you realize that?” “Never,” I respond with a sly smile. Then Mom interrupts. “How about you two start eating?” Mom says from the sink as she washes something. “You two have visits today.” “Don’t remind me,” I say. Every week, we visit various famous people in Flipside and Flopside to learn things from them. Gaz and I start to eat. “Where’re you going?” Gaz asks me. I look at my arm, which has my schedule printed on it. “I uh… have to go to Merlon’s, then Saffron’s.” Then Gaz reads his. “I have Merlon then Nolrem.” I laugh. “Hahaha!! Nolrem? He’s the exact opposite of Merlon, which is the opposite of fun!” “Ellie, you haven’t even met Nolrem yet!” Mom says to me. “How can you know if he’s boring if you haven’t met him, honey?” “Yeah, I guess I’m wrong. But it’s Gaz’s first time going, so good luck!” And I jump from my seat and run upstairs bringing my plate with me. When I get upstairs, I log onto my gray colored laptop. I immediately check my email. I have three new emails. One email from Saffron, one email from Merlon, and one email from Ethan. Nothing new. So I-wait! One email from Ethan? I go back to my email and click on it. It reads: Hey Ellie! It’s Ethan! I uh, just wanted to see if you wanted to meet me at Flipside Tower around six. I want to talk to you about something. So I guess I’ll see you there! ''-Ethan'' I start to blush. Like Gaz, I kinda have a crush, and it’s Ethan. I don’t really know why, but I just like him. I decide to push away the thought and continue to eat my breakfast. When I finish, I run downstairs and wash my plate. Mom is sitting at the table alone. “You have five minutes until you have to leave, Eleanor,” Mom says. “Yeah,” I respond. “Where’s Gazzy?” “He’s in his room. You better get ready.” I leave the kitchen and run back upstairs. “Gazzy!” I yell at his door. He opens it. “I’m ready,” he says. “Let’s go.” I slide my flip flops on and we run out the door. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Endless Love: Chapter 2 - Visits|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic